List of mods
List of available mods for Minecraft 1.12 An exhaustive (or nearly) list of the mods available for 1.12, in alphabetical order. A''' * A Block of Charcoal * Abyssalcraft * AbyssalCraft Integration * AccessTweaks * Actually Additions * Actually Baubles * ActuallyComputers * Additional Banners * Additional Resources * Admin Weapons * AdvancedBase * Advanced Capes * Advanced Chimneys * Advanced Finders * Advanced Generators * Advanced Hook Launchers * Advanced Inventory * Advanced Rotten Flesh To Leather * Advanced Shulkerboxes * Advanced Xray * Advanced/Extended Creative Mode * Adventure Bags * Aesthetic Effect * AI Improvements * Akashic Tome * All the drops * Allomancy * Alloyed Tools * Alternate Start * Ambidextrous * Ambience * Ambient Events * Ambient Sounds * Angel of Vengeance * Angel Ring To Bauble * Anima Mundi * Another Superhero mod * AntiGhost * Anti-Gravity * Antique Atlas * Aperture * AppleCore * AppleSkin * Applied Energistics 2 * Applied Fluidics * Applied Llamagistics * Aqua Munda * Aracnaphobia * Arcanum * Architect * Arcrops * Arkia's Die Dye * Arkia's IrON * Arkia's Mores * Armor Stand Configurator * ArmorPlus * Armors HUD Revived * Aroma1997Core * Aroma1997's Dimensional World * Aroma Backup * Artisan's Tabs * Astikoor * Astral Sorcery * AtomicStryker's Battle Towers * AtomicStryker's Infernal Mobs * Attained Drops 2 * Audio Death * AuthMod * Auto Dropper * Auto Pickup * Auto Refresh * Auto-Ender Chests * AutoJump AutoOff * AutoPlant * AutoRegLib * AutoRun * Autoverse * Autowalk * Avatar Mod 2: Out of the Iceberg '''B * B.A.S.E. * Baby Animals Model Swapper * Baby Mobs * Backpacks! (Brad16840 Edition) * Backslash Invite * Bacon Wrapped Tools! * Bad Mobs * Bad Wither No Cookie - Reloaded * Bailey's Dailies * Batty's Coordinates PLUS * Baubles * BauerCam * BdLib * Beat Down Stick * Bed Bugs * Bedrock B Gone * BedRockPlus * Bedrock Replacer * Bepis Mod * Better Advancements * Better Builder's Wands * Better Chat * Better Foliage * Better Questing * Better Questing - Standard Expansion * Better Sprinting * Better Structure Block * Better Than Mending * Better Than Weagles * Better Title Screen * Better Underground * Better With Addons * Better With Mods * BetterBedrockGen * BetterFPS * BetterInventory Mod Reborn * BiblioCraft * Big Heen Mods * Binnie's Mods * Binocular * Biome Borders Revived * Biome Height Tweaker * Biomes O' Plenty * Bird's Foods * Birds Nests * Black Hole Storage * BlackHole * Blobman's Stuff Mod * Block Armor * Block Chaining * Block Commands * Block Drops (JEI Addon) * Block Launcher * Block Whitelist * BlockRenderer * Blocks to Items * Bloodmoon * Blur * BnBGamingCore * BnBGamingLib * Bonemealable babies * Bonfires * Bookshelf * Bottled Milk * Bouncing Ball * Bounding Box Outline Reloaded * Brandon's Core * Breaking Bad * BTFU continuous rsync incremental backup * Building Boots Mod * Bullseye C''' * Calculations * Caliper * Can I Join now? * CapabilityProxy * Caravans * Carry on * Carz * Catwalks 3 * Cavern * Cavern Tweaks * Ceramics * CG Utils * Chameleon * Chameleon Creepers * Chance Cubes * Charcoal * Charcoal Pit * Charset * Chat Bubbles * Chat Tweaks * Chat Types * Chatbox * Chatflow * CheeseMod * Chest Cow * Chest Transporter * Chicken Chunks (1.8+ edition) * Chisel (1.7+ edition) * Chisels * Chisels & Bits * ChocoCraft * Chopdown * Chunk Animator * Chunkloader * Clarity * Class Armor mods for Rpg Inventory * ClassCacheControl * Classic Combat * Clay Bucket * Clay WorldGen * Cleaner * Cleanview * Clear Jukebox * ClicketyClack * Client Tweaks * Clipboard * Clock HUD * CloneLand * Clumps * CMDCam * Cobbleworks * CocoaInput * CodeChicken Lib (1.8+ Edition) * CoHF Core * CoHF World * ColorUtility * Colossal Chests * Combined Potions * Command Block Server Reset Enabler * Common Capabilities. * Compact Machines * Compass Coordinates * Compressed * Compressions * Computality * Concrete Extends * Configurable Villager to Door Ratio * Connected Textures Mod * Controlling * Cooking for Blockheads * Corail Pillar * Corail Pillar - Addons * Corail Recycler * Corail Tombstone * Corpse Complex * Cosmetic Armor Reworked * Cosmetic Wings * Covens * Cracked Zombie * Craftable Enchanted Golden Apple Mod * Craftable Saddles * Crafting Tweaks * CraftingCraft * CraftTweaker * Creative Plus * Creative Tab Randomiser * Creative Core * Creeper Awareness * Creeper Confetti * Creeper Nuggets * Creeperade * CreeperKiller - AdBlocker * Creepers fire * Croparia * Crop-Eating Animals * Crossroads MC * Crying Obsidian * CsokiCraftUtil * CTD Core * CTD Currency * CTD Paint * CTD Tweaks * CubePlacer * Cucumber * Custom Backgrounds * Custom Crosshair Mod * Custom Main Menus * Custom NPCs * Customized Dungeon Loot * Custom UI * CutePuppyMod * CXLibrary * Cyclic * Cyclops Core '''D * /Dank/Null * Dark Roleplay Core * Dark Roleplay Medieval * Dark Utilities * Dashing Dashboard * Davincis Vessels * Deadly Monsters * DeathQuotes / Death Quotes * Debarked Logs * DebugServerInfo * Deep Resonance * Default Options * Default World Generator * Defiled Lands * DegradeExplodedBlocks * Derpcats * Despawning Spawners * DevWorld * Diamond Glass * Dimension Rules * Dimension Stages * Dimension Control * Dimensional Ores * Dig * Dirt2Path * DiscordChat * DiscordIntegration * Dissolution * Doggy Talents * Dooglamoo Cities * Dooglamoo Jr. Archaeology * Dooglamoo Painter * Dooglamoo Worlds * Doomlike Dungeons * Draconic Evolution * Duck Craft * Dung Pipe * Dungeon Realms Unofficial Mod * Dungeon Tactics * DungeonDQ * Dungeons2 * Durability Show * Dust * Dyeable Chickens * Dynamic Lights * Dynamic Surroundings * Dynmap E''' * Earthworks * Easier Crafting * EasierVillagerTrading * Easy Breeding * Eat the Eggs! * Economy Inc. * Edible Bugs * EiraMoticons * ElecCore * Elytra Jet HUD * Elytra HUD * EmberRoot Zoo * Embers * EMC Shop locator * Emeralds to Experience Mod * EnchantChanger * Enchanting Bottles * Enchantment Descriptions * Ender Advancement * Ender Compass * Ender Crop * Ender Ore * Ender Storage (1.8+ Edition) * Ender Utilities * Enderfuge * Endergizer * Enderpay * Ender-Rift * Ender Tanks * Endless Traverse * Endsky * Energy Converters * EnergySynergy * Enhanced Selection Bounding Box Mod * Enhanced Chat * EnhancedVisuals * Enhancer mod * Enigmascript * Entity Hoppers * Environment Checker * Environmental Creepers * Environmental Tech * EqualDragons * Eternal Winter * EverlastingAbilities * Evilcraft * Ex Compressum * Ex Nihilo: Creatio * Ex Parvis * Exchangers * Ex Core * ExpandedBonemeal * Exponential Power * Extended Debug Renders * Extended Illagers Mod * External Tweaker * Extra Alchemy * Extra Ambiance * Extra Bit Manipulation * Extra Creatures * Extra Rails * Extra Utilities 2 * Extreme Reactors * ExU2 - Cursed Earth Ritual * ezWastelands '''F * Fair HUDs * Fairy Lights * Fake ores^2 * FAMM - Fex's Alphabet & More Mod * Fancy Block Particles * Farming for Blockheads * Faster Ladder Climbing * Fast Food * Fast Leaf Decay * Fast Ladder * Felling * Fence Jumper * Fexcraft Common Library * FFS - Fancy Fluid Storage * Finder Compass * Finite Water Control * FireCore * Fire's Survival Tweaks * FL (Flux Library) * Flat Colored Blocks * Flat Plains * FlatBedrock Xplosion's Edition * Flesh To Leather * Flexible Tools * Flight Helper * Floocraft * Floricraft * Flour Power * Fluid Converters * Fly Mod * FoamFix * FoamFlower * Food Expansion * Forestry * Forge Creeper Heal {Unofficial port} * Forge Groove * ForgeEndertech * Forgiving Void * Fragile Glass and Thin Ice * Friendly Fire * FriendlyMobs * Fex's Random Stuff Mod * Fex's Small Money Mod * FTB Guide Book * FTB lib * FTB Utilities * Fullscreen Fix * Fullscreen Windowed (Borderless) for Minecraft * Fun Ores * Funky Locomotion * Furnus * Fuseless TNT * Futurepack * Fuzzy Players * Fuzzy Core G''' * Gadgets n' Goodies Mod * Game Stages * Gammabright * Garden Stuff * GemTools * Gendustry * Generic Item Mod * Gentle Harvest * Geolosys * Giselbaer's Durability Viewer * Glare Torch * Glass Shards * Global Capes * Global GameRules * Global XP * Glove * gmCGENmod * Gobble Core * GoG Skyblock * Gold Cauldrons * Good Luck, Skeleton! * Good Ol' Currency * GottschCore * GPS Mod / Stalker mod * Grappling Hook Mod * Grass Burner * Gravel Miner * Gravestone mod * Gravestone mod - Graves * Grim Pack * Growable Storage Cells * Grue * GUI Scale Hack * Guide-API * Guidebook '''H * Hacker Voice: I'm In * Hammer Core * Hardcore Cheater * Hardcore Darkness * Hardcore Map Reset * Hardcore ORE * Hardcore Revival * HarDeath * Harshen Castle * Harvestables * Heal Mod * Health and Hunger Tweaks * Health Bar * Heavy Inventories * HeroesExpansion * Hexagonal Heresy * Hide Names * HoloInventory * Hopper Ducts * Horse Power * Horsebones * Hot-Swappable armor * HUD Framework * HuesoDeWiki * Hunger In Peace * Hunger Persistence * Hunger Strike * Hwyla * Hydrophobia I''' * I/O * Ice Shards * IKWID (I Know What I'm Doing) * Immersive Craft * Immersive Engineering * Immersive Petroleum * Immersive Tech * Improved Backpacks * Improved Extraction * Improved Hoes * Improved Villagers * In Control! * IncreaseMobs * Indicatia * Induction Charger * Industrial Craft * Industrial Foregoing * Industrial Wires * Infinite Fluids * Infinity & Mending Unnerf * In-Game Account Switcher * Ingame Info XML * InGameConfigManager * Initial Inventory * Integrated Dynamics * Integrated Tunnels * Interaction Wheel * Inventory Decrapifier * Inventory Pets * Inventory Spam * Inventory Tweaks * Inventory X * InventoryBook * Iron Chests * Islands In The Sky * Item Scroller * ItemPhysic * Item Zoom * iTorch * It's Dangerous To Go Alone Take This! * It's the little things * IvToolkit '''J * Jack in a box * JaM - Just A Magnet * JAOPCA * JAOPCAAdditions * JAOPCAcustom * JapariCraftMod * JEI Bees * JEI Integration * jglrxavpok's Uncrafting Table * Journeymap * JSON Recipe Manager * Jukebox * Just a Few Fish * Just a Raft Mod * Just Another Chainmail Crafting Mod * Just Another Rotten Flesh to Leather Mod * Just Enough Buttons * Just Enough Characters * Just Enough Dimensions * Just Enough Harvestcraft * Just Enough Items * Just Enough Pattern Banners * Just Enough Resources * Just Enough Torches * Just Fashion K''' * K4Lib * Kagic * Keeping Inventory * Keyboard Wizard * Key Effects * Kingdom Keys Re:Coded * Kleeslabs * Knob Control '''L * Lagssie * Land Craft * Landcore * Lapis Stays in the Enchanting Table * Large Veins * Laser Level * Last Server Joiner * Lazy Lazuli Lib * Lazy Lazuli's Pipes * Lazy Lazuli's Traps * LazyModder * Leaf Decay Accelerator * LegibleNei * Lemme Smash * Less Forgiving Void * Let-it-Burn * Level Up! * Lever & Button Lights * Librarian Lib * Light Level Overlay Reloaded * Lightning Bolt Mod * Lights 'n Lures * LimeLib * LinkMyItem * LittleTiles * LivingFireworks * LLibrary * Loading Profiler * LocaleFixer * Lockdown * LogFilters * Logical Drops * Login Shield * Loot Tweaker * Lord Craft * Lore Expansion * Lost Souls * Lucky Beans * Lucraft: Core * Lunatrius Core M''' * MacroKey Keybinding * Magic Mirror * Magical Map * MagicBooks * Magma Monsters * Make The Nether Great Again! * MalisisAdvert * MalisisBlocks * MalisisCore * MalisisDoors * MalisisSwitches * Mana Wells Revived * Mankini * Mantle * Map Maker's Tab * Map Making Tools * Master Blocks Mod * Material Changer * Materialized * MBM- Extension Forestry * MC Lvl up * MCJediYoda Tweaks * McjtyLib * MCMultiPart * MegaQuarry * Mechanical Soldiers * Mekanism * Mekanism Generators * Mekanism Tools * Meldexun's Crystalic Void * Meme in a Bottle * Mending Fix * Menu Books * Mercurius * Merlin's Forge * Metallic Crops * Metamorph * MineAmp * Minecart AI Fix * Minecolonies * Minecoprocessors * Minecraft Minions * Minecraft-Flux * minema * MineMenu * MineWatch * MiniHeads * MiniHUD * MiningLib * MiscTweaks_ * Missing Textures * Misty World * Mo' Bends * Mo' Glowstone * Moar Advancements * Moar Tinkers * Mob Battle Mod * Mob Blacklister * Mob Farm * Mob Grinding Utils * Mob Settings * MobRecipes * Mod Control * Mod Name Tooltip * modchu's things (There are nine of these, and the documentation is weird on all of them. This should be expanded later.) * Modern Lights * Modlister * ModListGenerator * Modtweaker * Modular Machinery * Modular Routers * More Beautiful Buttons * More Blocks Please * More Default Options * More Food Please * More Furnaces * More Loot Tables * More Overlays * More Plates * More Player Models * More Shearables * MoreCommands * Morpheus * Morph-o-Tool * Mossy Planks * Mouse Tweaks * MovingWorld * MPUtils * MPUtils Basic Tools * MS Utilities * MSU: RPG * MTLib * Multi Mine * Multi Page Chest * Multi Twitch Whitelist * Multibeds * Multi-Hotbar * Multishot * MultiStorage * Multitools * Mundane Redstone Ore * Musiccraft mod * Mutated Mobs Mod * mxTune * Mystical Agradditions * Mystical Agriculture '''N * NameTags Tweaks * Natura * Nature's Compass * NBTEdit * NBT Tooltip * Neat * Neko's Lib * Nether Chest * NetherEX * NetherPortalFix * Ninja's Mods * No Fist * No Mob Spawning on Trees * No OP Spawn Protection * NoDamI * NoFOV * NoMansLib * NoNausea * Not Enough Wands * NotEnoughCodecs * NotEnoughIDs * Notes O''' * Obsidian Armor and Tools * Obsidian Plates * OC Sensors * Ocean Floor - Clay Sand and Dirt * OfflineSkins * Old Beacon * Omega Craft * Omniscience * OnlinePictureFrame * Open Glider * Openblocks Elevator * OpenComputers * OpenEye * OpenGlasses * OpMe Mod * OpticManager * Ore Control * Ore Core * Ore Excavation * Ore Farm * Ore Prospectors * Ore Shrubs * Ore Tweaker * OreDictDumper * OreDictTips * OreExcavation Integration * Overloaded * Overlord * Overpowered Inventory '''P * p455w0rd's Library * Packed Ice Recipe * Packguard * Packing Tape * Painted Biomes * Painting Selection Gui Revamped * Paintings ++ * Pam's Bonecraft * Pam's Clay Spawn * Pam's Desertcraft * Pam's Get All the Seeds! * Pam's HarvestCraft * Pam's Simple Recipes * Pandora's Box * Parachronology * Parachute Mod * Parrot Power * Particle Control * Particle generator * Particle Spreader * Passable Leaves * Passthrough Signs * PattysMoreStuff * Peaceful Surface * PearXLib MC * PEC * Pengu's Lost Thaumaturgy * Persistent Bits * Persistent Cake * Personal Cars * Pet Bats * Pet Buddy mod * Petrock Mod * Photoptics * Pick Block Plus * Pillar * Ping! * Pipes * PistonCompression * Placement Preview * Plants * Platforms * PlayerRevive * Plethora Peripherals * PlusTiC * PM Dumper 2 * Pocket Nether Link * Pokécube - Revival * Pokécube Alternative * Pokécube Core * Pokécube Mobs * Pokécube Server Utilities * Poképlayer * Pop Enchant Tags Revived * Potion Bears * Potion Icon Remover * Power Crops * Prefab * Pressure Pipes * PrimalCore * Progressive Difficulty * Project E * ProjectTable * PSI * Pulver * PVP Time Q''' * QuantumStorage * Quark * Quester API * Quick Hotbar * Quick Leaf Decay * Quimby * QUtilities '''R * r2s Core * r2s Radio * Rabbits Breed Like Rabbits * Rainbow Oak Trees * Random Things * Random Utilities * RandomlyPink * RandomTweaks * Ranged Pumps * Rarmor * React * Real Adventure Mode * Real Filing Cabinet * Real Time Chat Translation Mod * Real Time Clock * RealBench * Realistic Cobwebs Mod * Realistic Item Drops * ReAuth * Reborn Core * Reborn Storage * Recipe Manipulator * Recurrent Complex * Red VS Blue Content Pack * RedSandToGlass * Redstone Arsenal * Redstone Flux * Redstone Remote * RedstonePlusPlus * Refined Relocation 2 * Refined Storage * Refined Storage Addons * Reforged * Regeneration * Regressments * ReinforcedTools * Reliquary v1.3 * Remove Mouseover Highlight * Render 360 * Reptile Mod * Repurpose * Resource Loader * Resource Pack Organizer * ResourcefulCrops * Restricted Portals * RF Lux * RFTools * RFTools Control * RFTools Dimensions * RiteClicker Mod * Rock Candy * Rocket Squids * Rocky Core * Roguelike Dungeons * Rolik's Extended Minecraft Mod * Romimoco-Ores * Roots 2 * Rope Bridge * Rotten Flesh To Leather Mod * Rough Mobs * Rough Tweaks * RPG-HUD * RTFM * Rubycraft Rubycraft * Ruins * Rune Craft * Runes of Wizardry * Runes of Wizardry - Classic Dusts Pack * Runic Blink * Rustic S''' * SaltyMod * SBM Mods * Scaling Health * Scannable * Scenter Mod * Schematica * SchopCraft * SciCraft 2 * Scorg * Screenshot Uploader * Security Craft * Seed Drop * Seed Copy * SensorCraft * Server Tick Monitor * Server.Properties for LAN * Server Info Provider * ServerSync * SGS Metals * Shadowfacts' Forgelin * ShadowMC * Shared Resource Packs * ShetiPhianCore * Shield Hider * ShinSeikiMod * Shoulder Surfing Reloaded * ShowArmsStand * Sign Picture * Silent Lib * Silent's Gems * Silent's Gems: Extra Parts * Similsax Transtructors * Simple Bedding * Simple Bedrolls * Simple Biome Compass * Simple Camp Fire * Simple Corn * Simple Dimensions * Simple Gravel Ores * Simple Grinder * Simple Harvest * Simple HUDs * Simple Item Collector Chest * Simple Magnet * Simple Ore Generation * Simple Quarry * Simple Random Stuff * Simple Response Client Chat-Bot * Simple Sponge * Simple Storage Network * Simple Teleporters * Simple Tree Drops * Simple Tubes * Simple Void World * Simple Harvest * SimpleLeather * Simply Conveyors & More * Simply Enchanting * Simply Hax * Simply Tea! * Simulated Nights * Skillable * Sky Compression * Sky Islands Creator * Sky Resources 2 * Skyblocks * Sleep * Slurp * Slurpie's Dongles * Smart HUD * Snowy's Fluids * Solar Flux Reborn * Solid Xp * Soul Shards: The Old Ways * Sound Filters * Sound-Physics * Sounds Extended * Sparks Hammers * Spartan Shields * Spawn Detector * Spawnercraft * Spectrite * Speed Based fall Damage * Speedster Heroes * Spikes * Spin To Win * Squake * Squeedometer * Stackie * Stacksize * Stairway to Aether * Stalker Creepers * Stats Keeper * Statues * Stellar API * Stellar Sky * StepUp * Steve's Carts Reborn * Stimulus * Stone Torch * Stone Stuff * Storage Drawers * Storage Drawers Extras * Storage Tech * Striny Shears * StructPro Mod * Structured Crafting * Stuff A Sock In It * Stupid Things * SubLib * SugiForest * Super Sound Muffler * SuperCore * SuperMiner (Unified) * Survivalist * Survive for Seven Days * SwingThroughGrass * Switch-Bow '''T * TabbyChat 2 * Taco Tuesday * Tails * TamModized * TAN Campfire Spit * TapeMouse * TATW * Tea And Biscuits * Team Up * Tech Reborn * Teckle * Teemo's Tweaks * Telepad * Teleporting XP * Teleporto * TeleToro * Teletubbies Mod * Tell Me * Terra Core * Terraqueous * Terraria Craft * TESLA * Tesla Core Lib * Tesla Powered Thingies * Teslafied * TF2 Stuff Mod * Thaumic Echoes * Thaumic Potatoes 2 * The AutoLogin Mod * The Beneath * The Brown Mod * The FunCraft Mod * The Lost Cities * The One Probe * The Rpg Inventory and ClassArmor Mod * The Spice of Life * The Stuff Extension * TheBOMPlugin * TheDragonLib * Thermal Cultivation * Thermal Dynamics * Thermal Expansion * Thermal Foundation * ThirdPerson Everything * Thirsty Bottles * Thrown Slime * Thump * Thut Bling * Thut Essentials * Thut Wearables * ThutCore * ThutCrafts * Thutperms * Thut's Elevators * Tick Dynamic * TickProfiler * TickrateChanger * Timestamps * Tinker I/O * Tinker's Addons * Tinkers' Complement * Tinkers Construct * Tiny Progressions * TIS-3D * TNT Utils * Toast Control * Too Many Chickens mod * To the bat-poles! *Toolbelt *Tool Progression *TOP Addons *Torch Arrows *Torch Place Mod *Torchmaster *Torch Placer *ToroChess *ToroHealth Damage Indicators *Torojima's Buildhelper *ToroQuest *Totemic *Touch Of Bacon *Tough As Nails *Tough Expansion *ToxicRain *Tracer *Tracer Round *Trade *Transprot *Trapcraft *TrashSlot *Traverse *Tree Chopper *Tree Growing Simulator *Tree Spirit *Treecapitator Port *Troll Ores Reborn *TrueType Font Replacement *Trust Circle *TschippLib *Tumat *Tumbleweed *Twerk Sim 2K16 *Twitch Integration *TwitchSpawn U''' *Uncharted *Uncrafted *UnDeath *Underp Hangables *Underwater Utilities *Unified Items *Unified Stone Tools *Unique Crops *Universal Remote *Un-offical port of Polearms *UpsideDown *Useful Nullifiers *Utility Worlds *Uyjulian's X-ray Mod '''V *ValkyrieLib *Vampirism *Vanilla Builders Extension *Vanilla Immersion *Vanilla Magic *Vanilla Magic Addon *Vanilla Tech *VanillaAutomation *Vanilla-Inspired Teleporters *VE-FluidHandling *Veganism *Veining *VeinMiner *Vending block *vengamodmc *Version Checker *ViesCraft - Airships! *ViesCraft Tweaker *Vigilant Eureka *Village Names *VillageMarkerMod *Villager Fix *Villager Inventory Viewer *Villager Market *Villager Trade Tables *VisibleRayGenerator *Visualize *Void Fog *Void Island Control *Voidcraft *VoxelMap *V-Tweaks W''' *Waddles *Waffle's Block Hardness *Waila Harvestability *Waila Stages *Wasteland Meteors *Water Power *Water Strainer *WAWLA (What are we looking at?) *Waypoint Compass *Waypoints *Waystones *Wearable Backpacks *WeatherConfig *WebShooter *What's That Slot? *Whitelister *Whole Tree Axe *Winter Wonder Land *WIT (What is that?) *With Sprinkles *Wither Skeleton Tweaks *Wither Web *Wolfer Custom Ore Generation *Wood Converter *Wopper *World Clock *World Handler *World History *World Primer *World Stripper *World Utils *WorldEdit *WorldEdit CUI *World-Tooltips *Wynncraft QuestVO '''X *Xaero's Minimap *XL Food Mod *XNet *xNICEx *XP Book *Xtones *XVLib Y''' *YABBA *Yarn *Yarr Cute Mob Models - Remake *Yaum (Yet Another Util Mod) *Ye Olde Tanks *Youtuber's Lucky Blocks *YukariLib *Yummy *YUNoMakeGoodMap '''Z *ZeiyoCraft *Zerocore *Zombie Steaks